I'm here Sammy
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: Dean knew something was wrong the second his brother walked in the door. But its something a bit deeper then a bad day at school. And when Sam goes into panic mode, and he gets a phone call from a school bully, will Dean be there for him? Of course he will. Brotherly love. Ball of fluffiness. Sam/hurt Dean/protective Sam/12 Dean/16
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I'll be writing more stories tomorrow!_

**"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked, sneaking a glance at his younger brother. **

" Mm" Sam murmured. Dean knew something was wrong. From the moment his 12 year old brother trailed through the door, plopped himself on the sofa and stuck his head into his cell phone.

" Want to tell me what's wrong or are you going to be a stubborn jerk?" Dean said, handing his brother some water but Sam ignored it and kept staring at his phone.

" Sammy. Drink or you're going to be dehydrated." Dean ordered. Sammy shook his head.

" Not thirsty." Sam muttered, pushing Dean's lingering hand away. Dean jumped onto the sofa next to Sam with surprising consequences. Sam jumped violently and scrabbled to turn his phone off.

" Sam..." Dean warned.

" I'm fine. Just... Missing dad." Sam lied, avoiding Dean's penetrating glare.

" Don't lie to me Sam. You know when dad is coming back and you've never miss him when I'm here." Dean said, eyes piercing. Sam just shrugged and took his jacket off, clearly forgetting why he had left it on in the first place.

" Sam!" Dean whispered, eyes glued to the colorful bruises that covered his arms. Sam gave a squeak and struggled to get his jacket back on, but Dean grabbed his wrists.

" What the hell Sam? Who did this?" Dean growled, stroking a cut on Sam's arm, but quickly retreated when Sam hissed in pain. Sam shook his head, and Dean knew Sam wasn't going to talk. Dean shoved him softly onto the sofa and searched his face for answers. He swallowed down his growing anger.

" Who. Did. This. To. You?" Dean said, making sure Sam understood every word, every letter, every syllable. Sam knew Dean had broken the walk he had built around himself, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that for the last few weeks he had been hurting, and that he hadn't lived up to the Winchester name. Dean swore underneath his breath. He saw red as he glanced at the cuts and bruised us Sam's arm and neck.

" Sam! Whoever has been doing this to you, I swear I'm going to-"

" Please Dean, it's not big deal." Sam wailed.

" Who Sammy? Just who?" Dean said in a menacing tone. Dean didn't mean to sound angry, but that's what it sounded like to Sam. And he panicked.

" No, please no! D-d-don't hurt m-me!" Sam whimpered, taking a step away from his shocked brother. Dean took his arms and Sam screamed.

" Sammy. It's me! It's Dean, you're brother and I'm not going to hurt you!" Dean said, worry etched in his eyes.

" I'm sorry... P-p-p-p-please don't hurt me!" Sam stuttered, his eyes glassy and staring at Dean but seemingly staring right through him. Sam tripped over his feet and slumped to the ground against the wall.

" Sam. It'sMonday evening, you're in our house, you're with me. Breathe, buddy breathe!" Dean urged, scared to touch him in case Sam panicked again.

Sam screamed as Deans face morphed into the face of the boy who had been haunting him for the past few weeks. Walter. The room he was standing in disappeared for poor Sam. He was seeing what had happened the previous days. Walter shoved him against the school wall, cackling at every sound Sam made.

" You're worthless. Everyone hates you, even you're brother!" Sam just sobbed. Sobbed as Walter kicked him in the shins, sobbed as he threw punched to his stomach and sobbed as he finally shoved him into the wall, his head making a crack sound as it hit the hard concrete. The school playground suddenly changed and he was standing back in his house. With Dean crouched over him.

" Dean." Sam whispered, clutching hold of Dean's hand.

" I'm here Sammy. Just breathe." Dean said softly, pushing his anger down for a minute to tend for his brother. Dean held him tightly until Sam's breathing had returned to normal.

" Sam. What did you see?" Dean asked, picking Sam up and carrying to his bedroom. He noticed how thin Sam had got, and nearly cried thinking how he didn't see the signs. Dean carfully lay Sammy on his bed and nudged Sam pointedly.

" I-It was him. I saw him. He hurt me and I was back in the playground. And I was so scared Dean. So scared..." Sam trailed off and stated weeping, soaking Dean's shirt. Dean was ready to kill anyone who had hurt his Sammy. He practically raised Sam. And now here he was, struggling to find out who had hurt his kid brother.

" Who?" Dean asked one final time, looking deep into Sam's green eyes. Just on time, Sam's cell phone started to ring. It cut through the boys conversation and Sam picked it up, immediately regretting it when he saw the number. Somehow Walter had got ahold of his number. He didn't know how. But he had. And now every text he got was more abuse from him, and he couldn't bear it.

" Aren't you going to answer it?" Dean asked curiously. Sam shook his head, dropping the phone onto his bed without a thought. Dean picked up the phone.

" Do you know this number?" Dean asked.

" No." Dean wasn't convinced. He pressed answer and before Sam could stop him, he barked out a 'hello?'.

" No! No Dean please!" Sam shouted, trying and failing to get the phone back.

" Who's this?" Walter snarled. Sam watched in horror.

" It's Sam's brother. And you are...?"

" Oh, so he hasn't told you? About the cut on his arm, and how he twisted his ankle today?" Walter laughed. Dean's eyes glittered with anger. He clenched his fists and threw Sam a look.

" sonofabitch! If you ever touch Sam again, I'll skin you alive! I don't want you looking at him, speaking to him or even thinking about him. And if I catch you doing any of those things..." Dean shouted, warning lingering in his voice.

" I swear I'll shoot you." Dean screeched, shutting the phone with a slam. Sam sat quietly, looking down at his feet.

" I'm sorry Dean."

" Why? Because that jerk hurt you? Because I didn't notice sooner and put a stop to it?" Dean said in a distressed tone. Dean pulled his arms around Sam's heaving shoulders.

" Show me you're foot. Don't argue." Dean said. Sam pulled up the leg of his trousers to expose a black and blue ankle, double in size and throbbing like hell.

" How did you walk on this?" Dean exclaimed, rubbing ointment on and wrapping a plaster on. When all his hurts had been tended too, Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck.

" Thanks Dean." Sam whispered. Dean hugged his brother back, tight.

" I'll always be there Sammy. I'll never leave your side, you hear? And after I'm finished with that Walter, if he ever touches you again, just come to me. Promise?"

" Promise." Sam said, rolling over to face Dean. Dean tucked him up in his covers and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

" Love you dude." Dean said, lightly caressing the red hit cheek that was Sam.

" Love you to Dee." Dean squirmed at the nickname Sam hadn't used for a long time. Dean made for the door but paused and turned around.

" But if you ever tell anyone I said that you're dead." Dean hissed. Sam giggled.

Dean made sure Sam was asleep before retreating downstairs. He stroked his knife and thought of the idiot who had messed with his brother.

' tomorrow is another day.' Dean thought, and grinned to himself.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! I love for reviews, just to know that somebody's reading. I would really appreciate it. Please let me know any suggestions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! _

**" Sam, school time." Dean called up.**

" Not going!" Sam shouted.

" Why?" Dean sighed, bounding up the stairs and flinging the door open.

" Feel sick" Sam groaned.

" Walter?"

Sam nodded reluctantly and flicked the light on.

" Please Dean, don't make me go, please!" Sam wailed. Dean signed and threw the covers off Sam's shivering body. He out his arm around Sam's scrawny shoulders.

" Look, if you don't go, he's won. If you do, it means that you have shown that you are stronger then a silly school bully." Dean explained. Sam eyed him thoughtfully.

" But what if he hurts me again?" Sam questioned, his bottom lip wobbling.

" Then you can take him. Just throw a few punches and you're done. Dads training should come in handy. And I'm quite surprise you didn't fight him before."

" wasn't my fault. He's to... Big. And he has his friends to stick up for him. And his brother."

" Brother?"

" Bill. Older then him. Thinks I hit Walter and kicked my brain in because of it." Sam said, throwing clothes on.

" Why did he think you hit him?" Dean asked. He knew this Bill. He was in science class with him.

" 'Cause I was the only one there with Walter. And Walter started wining at me. Don't think he noticed my bruises that Walter gave me. So, as I was saying. I'm not throwing a 'few punches. It's not a fair fight. And all the lookers on give me the creeps." Sam said, unlocking the door and flinging his bag over his back. Dean said nothing for a while.

" You don't have to. I'm already going to beat him up. But not this morning. I want it to last for more then five minutes." Dean smirked. The rest of the journey was a quiet one. Sam gave a weak smile and a little wave. Dean grabbed his arm.

" Which one is he?"

" That one with the red coat." Sam whispered. Dean smiled and waved back.

" Ooh! Look it's Sammy boy. Sammy the geek!"

Dean expected that to be Walter, but when he turned around with balled fists at the ready, it turned out to be Bill.

" Leave me alone Bill." he heard Sam moan. Dean couldn't take any more. But he remembered that Walter and Bill would get their after school special soon.

" Meet you outsidetonightSam geek!" Walter cackled, shoving Sam. Dean swallowed. Sam turned to face him and Dean crossed his fingers, hoping Sam would stand up to him.

" You just waittonightWalter. You'll see." Sam warned, turning round and haughtily walking out. A series of ooh's and ahh's echoed throughout the playground. Dean grinned.

" See you soon Walter. And you Bill. See you soon."

**Yay or nay? Please review and give me more ****ideas! Writers block! Christmassy themed story coming soon! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_End of story! Finally! Check for my fanfics on my profile. I'm gonna do Sam at nursery and a Christmassthemed one! Thanks for your support!_

* * *

**" Loser, loser, loser!" Bill shouted, pinning Sam up against the wall.**

" Please! I didn't do anything!" Sam moaned. Walter smirked.

" He's an idiot Bill. He's lying." Bill punched Sam and Sam slouched down onto the floor, tears wetting his face. Where was Dean? He promised he would come.

Sam made a desperate attempt to kick Bill, but failed.

" You think you can take me on?"

" No but-" Sam trailed off in despair.

" I can." Sam felt a wave of relief come over him as he saw Dean, smirking all over his face. Before Sam could blink, all of the cronies surrounding the we're on the floor, noses spurting blood and bruises forming. Sam sped in amazement.

" Get away." Dean growled.

" Who said?" Walter grinned.

" Me!" Dean shouted. He jumped behind Walter and cracked his arm, before shoving him to the floor. He stepped on Walters fingers until he screamed in pain and begged for Dean to stop.

" That was for Sam." Dean hissed. Walter moaned. Dean then turned to Bill. Bill was taller then Dean.

" D'n..." Sam whimpered.

" One second Sammy. First I gotta get this thing down to the ground."

" Excuse me, who said anything about me down on the-" before Bill could finish his sentence, Dean whirled around karate chopping his shoulder. Bill groaned. Dean used this as an advantage and kicked bill where the sun don't shine. Dean kicked him again for good measure. Then he crouched down until he was eye level with both boys.

" If I see you ever hurting, talking, or even LOOKING at Sam the wrong way, the gun comes out." Dean growled. Walter nodded.

" Say sorry, and I'll let you go."

" Sorry" Walter wailed.

" Sorry" Bill whispered in agony.

" Good. Come on Sammy. Now remember what I said." Dean pulled Sam to his feet.

" come on princess."

OoooooooooO

" Thanks Dean."

" Anytime dude. Next time that happens, come and get me. Always best to let a big brother handle it." Dean grinned.

" Mmm" Sam nodded, eyes drooping. He snuggled into Dean and threw him a last smile, before falling asleep on Deans shoulder. Yeah, Sammy was a princess, a jerk, a drama queen. But he was his. And he liked it that way. Dean gave a last satisfied smile before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
